<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Home by Rei (Arterra)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144157">This is Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterra/pseuds/Rei'>Rei (Arterra)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Gen, SBI meetup, like as fluffy as i can get with this, planes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterra/pseuds/Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno's feeling a bit lost.</p><p>His apartment doesn't feel quite like home anymore.</p><p>So where is home?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSackZak000/gifts">SadSackZak000</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SBI fluff cuz I know y'all are starving for content lately lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno had been feeling lost.</p><p> </p><p>His apartment didn’t quite feel like home anymore, and he wasn’t sure why. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing changed, he didn’t get rid of anything. </p><p> </p><p>It just didn’t feel the same. </p><p> </p><p>He needed to get out of there, go somewhere else for a bit because it was weighing on him.</p><p> </p><p>And one day, playing the SMP with Phil, he figured out where to go.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Techno?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Phil?”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna come to England?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I come to England?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, to hug your friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno didn’t speak for a moment, switching to another tab to check if England was okay with people coming from America before Phil spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I can practically see you checking, I’ve been watching that for a while, you can come to England without the 2-week quarantine.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused halfway through typing in what he thought would be the magic words to make google show him what he wanted to see. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you’ve been watching?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean I’ve been checking nearly every day for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on, you’ve been-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Since about when me Wil and Tommy met up and you were jealous ‘cause America was a mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s not nearly enough warning to get a ticket, like if there’s no quarantine-”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to come or not?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean yeah, I would love to come see you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t worry about it. You doing anything for the next week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“How fast can you pack?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno stopped in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“For a week? Uh, I probably can’t get to the airport till tomorrow morning.”</p><p> </p><p>He knew exactly what the next question was going to be and he tried to answer it in the same go.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. So if you leave at 8am your time, you’ll get here about in time for lunch, which should give Tommy plenty of time to get his ass over here too. Fantastic. Not too much of an early flight for you, even if you don’t sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait so we’re really-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Get packing, get some rest. Grab some snacks. Flight’s at 8ish in the morning, I’ll text you the ticket info.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh okay, wait, do you want me to pay you back or-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I’ve been looking forward to this for ages.”</p><p> </p><p>They chatted for a few more minutes, figured Phil would pick up Techno from the airport, Tommy’d figure out everything with his parents and all, then disconnected the call.</p><p> </p><p>Techno barely slept he was so excited.</p><p> </p><p>He got to the airport with plenty of time to spare before his flight, so he sat down and played some games on his phone and listened to chill music. Anything to calm his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>He got on the plane, found his seat, settled into the long flight, and struck up a kind of bland conversation with the person nearest him, whose name happened to be Zak. Zak was a nice dude, quiet. </p><p> </p><p>The flight took off and he looked out the window with childish glee at the ground receding beneath the plane. </p><p> </p><p>Techno sat for the longest time, reading, chatting on Twitter, texting the SBI, anything to keep his mind busy.</p><p> </p><p>At one point, he shut his eyes for a moment, to give them rest, and then Zak was shaking him awake, saying they’d landed. </p><p> </p><p>When he got to the baggage claim area, he went to find where Phil had told him to wait for him. </p><p> </p><p>He stood there for a good few minutes before he heard tennis shoes pattering on the floor, coming closer and closer-</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly he had an armful of a skinny white kid with fluffy blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>Techno looked around for the child's parents, confused, before spotting Phil and Wilbur walking across the baggage claim area laughing. It occurred to him that this might be Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>He decided Tommy gave good hugs.</p><p> </p><p>When Wilbur and Phil made it over, he opened his arms to hug them around the child. It was a very comfortable hug.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like...</p><p> </p><p>Home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also Zak from the plane is kinda based off one of my friends named Zak, he's a great guy</p><p>I wrote this in an hour and a half cuz I kept getting distracted lol also I'm going to bed right after posting this so might be some delay in responding to comments lol</p><p>Comments and Kudos give me life! Please leave them!</p><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/reiofsuns">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>